Wagner
) The Crimson Knight Tyrant ( ) |Row 9 title = Organization: |Row 9 info = Licht Kreis |Row 10 title = Rank: |Row 10 info = Executor of No. 4 Executor 第4位の執行官 フォース・イグゼクター |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Incandescence: Flame Tyrant |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Flame Brand (Sword) Ancile (Shield) |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Shizuka Ishigami }} "I am the cleansing flame of Licht Kreis. I shall burn your evil thoughts to ashes." Miyashiro Erika Wagner'July 26th 2019, Kamone explains during French-Bread's Twitch broadcast that Wagner's full-name is an irregular that ignores naming rules. It remains the same and the name order isn't reversed on her global appearances. (宮代・エリカ・ワーグナー) is a high-ranking member of Licht Kreis. Going by many aliases, Wagner is known throughout the organization for her attitude towards her work as well as her unmatched power. Wagner made her first physical appearance in the arcade version of Exe:Late, but didn't become playable until the console version of Exe:Late[st]. Background ''The Strongest of Licht Kreis, the "Flame Tyrant" Wagner is not only the pride of Licht Kreis, but its fourth Executor as well. Despite her title as "Fourth", it is no doubt that she is the strongest of all. Her noble upbringing with ancient ties to Licht Kreis has hardened her to complete her missions at all costs. This attitude has lead her to extreme lengths on more than one occasion, and she is reprimanded by being sent into the outside world to gain an understanding on society and common sense. Now on the outside, she receives a mission from Licht Kreis to assist the current Executor there in exterminating Amnesia.Introduction on the official site Information Wagner comes from a family which has served Licht Kreis for centuries. They dedicate themselves as the "blades" which exterminate the enemies of the organization. Appearance Wagner is a young girl with a slim physique, crimson red eyes and blonde hair styled into two large spiral curls. Wagner's combat uniform is said to be customized. Her uniform consists of a red cape with gold trimmings and embellished with the Licht Kreis insignia in the same color, which is secured together by clasps located just below the shoulders, a white coat which is secured by bronze straps and a black belt with a golden buckle in the shape of the Licht Kreis insignia, which also has a small black strap which hangs off the buckle as well as the belt, and a red waistcoat with lapels and thin, gold trimmings. Underneath this, Wagner wears a white, long-sleeve shirt and dark grey, form-fitting spats. She wears red, knee-length, white lipped high heel boots with golden zippers and dark grey tights underneath. Wagner's school attire consists of a red sailor uniform with dark grey lapels and sleeves with gold trimmings and Licht Kreis insignias adorning the wrists as well as a white cravate with another insignia acting as a clasp. Wagner also wears a dark grey miniskirt with gold trimmings as well as dark grey tights and a white, high-neck shirt. Wagner also has a more formal casual attire consisting of an open, wine colored leather jacket with golden trimmings and buttons and a bordeaux colored off-the-shoulder top underneath, a dark grey choker and a gold necklace and pendant to go along with it, black skinny jeans with a gold chain hanging from it and some brown, ankle-length high heel boots, and a pair of sunglasses and a black fedora with gold patterning to complete the look. Wagner has only been seen wearing this outfit in the official 2018 Valentine's Day illustration. Personality At first glance, Wagner is aloof, snide and harsh; constantly looking down on others, prone to belittling comments and even outright threatening people at first sight. Despite that, she is actually rather complex, but she doesn't know how to fully express her emotions due to living a predominantly sheltered life. When under stress, Wagner will lash out at others, stumble over her own words and act impulsively, she will also shy away from more public areas. However, Wagner can also be very calculating and can see how a person truly feels just from analyzing their body language alone. She does feel like studying in the Japanese school is a waste of time. On the contrary, she doesn't hate studying itself. Wagner does mention that if she didn't have to worry about the business of her family, she would like to study and become a doctor. In combat, Wagner becomes far crueler and more sadistic; taking pleasure in degrading her enemies and not hesitating to kill as long as it means completing her objective. She will also sometimes take matters into her own hands, which has gotten her into trouble with her superiors often. Story Almost a year before the Arcade Story takes place, Wagner receives a punishment for her actions. Adelheid orders her to transfer into Japan and go through daily life of studying there. This about the same time when Orie also transfers to Japan. She attends an elite school with her attendants Murayama and Sakurai who also keeps an eye on her actions. '''Episode: A Saint Appears (聖女は穢れに降り立つ) Wagner keeps up with her school life while taking part in the investigation of recent increase of In-Birth within the Kanzakai. Wagner is thinking that there is some entity who intentionally manipulates the Void to increase the amount of In-Birth. Episode: Amnesia VS Bankikai (『忘却の螺旋』ｖｓ『万鬼会』) During the clash between Amnesia and Bankikai, Wagner gains permission to use her armaments. She comes across Roger who has already turned to a Void and kills him off without hesitation. After this Wagner is called back to the Licht Kreis HQ to talk about this incident. She isn't present at Kanzakai when the Arcade Story takes place. When Londrekia arrives to Kanzakai, he is talking about how he has prepared to fight against Wagner, but Lex reveals to him that Wagner still isn't back. Arcade Mode (アーケードモード) In her Arcade Mode, Wagner heads to the Hollow Night in order to eradicate the Amnesia. She fights the members of Amnesia one by one and scorches the base down. After this she wonders what Adelheid is planning and talks in tone suggesting she would like to fight against her. Abilities Wagner's EXS ability is the "EXS of Incandescence" ( ): Flame Tyrant ( ), which allows her to manipulate fire to her will and also has the passive effect of leaving her with a higher than normal body temperature, making her resistant to cold weather. Her fire abilities are specifically referred to as "the non-extinguishable cursed flames". In a unique case, Wagner's EXS abilities are said to be inherited by her bloodline, making this the only known occurrence so far. Befitting a Fourth Executor, Wagner is incredibly skilled in combat and is often hailed as one of the most powerful fighters in Licht Kreis. She fights using a combination of her weapons; Fire Brand ( ), a golden short sword with an orange blade covered in flame-like patterns, and Ancile ( ), a small, circular red shield embellished with the Licht Kreis insignia and a round, red jewel. Wagner uses her sword and shield in tandem with Flame Tyrant, and is able to endow them with powerful flames to power her strikes. She also possesses a third piece of equipment called the Divine Helmet, Aegis ( ), a red and gold mask similar in appearance to a visor, but this piece of equipment is currently in the possession of Murayama and Sakurai. Wagner is also incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, however, she is far more comfortable with her sword and shield and can easily be overpowered. In tandem with her sadistic side, Wagner also likes to resort to more dirty tactics such as grinding her heel into her opponent while they're down. Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized (UNIst only)= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Latest= She annihilates. Enveloped in the inherited scorching flame. Admires the name of the clan. Takes an oath of the eternal loyalty to Adelheid. Without forgiving herself. Without loving herself. She only exerts her sword. Even when goddess smiles upon, her soul is bound to battlefield. Treads on the ash of the dead, waits for the judgment at the endless battlefield. Movelists UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH }'' | A · B · C · D simultaneously Usable when below 30% health |} Check the details about Wagner's gameplay from here! Quotes Wagner's Quotes Gallery Trivia * "Ancile" is a sacred shield in Roman mythology. It is one of twelve sacred shields that fell from Heaven. * Much like Waldstein, Wagner's Force Function, special and Infinite Worth names are German. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Licht Kreis Category:Female Category:Playable Characters